


La forza dei sentimenti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gli occhi di sua madre [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Missing Scene, Secret Crush, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se il ricordo che ha permesso a Harry di fare il patronus fosse diverso da quello conosciuto?Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Fandom: Harry PotterPairing: Remus/Harryprompt: cioccolato





	La forza dei sentimenti

La forza dei sentimenti

Harry mordicchiò il cioccolato, alzò il capo e osservò le candele accese a forma di spina dorsale che vorticavano nella stanza illuminando la sala quasi totalmente in ombra. Allungò le gambe sentendole scricchiolare, le sistemò sopra l’ultimo gradino e si leccò le labbra sporche. Socchiuse gli occhi, alzò e abbassò ripetutamente il piede sinistro. 

Remus appoggiò un altro baule sopra quello chiuso, il molliccio all’interno spinse sui bordi facendolo tremare. 

Lupin si voltò, si diresse verso le gradinate e si sedette accanto allo studente. Si grattò il mento sentendo sotto le dita la barba incolta, si leccò le labbra sentendole secche.

“Non credevo che il primo volo sulla scopa potesse risultare un ricordo così felice da permettere di creare un Patronus” sussurrò. 

Harry avvampò, abbassò lo sguardo e le iridi verde smeraldo si fecero liquide. Osservò i quadratini fondenti e i segni dei suoi morsi su quelli superiori.

< In realtà il mio ricordo felice era di averla conosciuta > pensò e il battito cardiaco gli accelerò.

 

 


End file.
